


Stay, Stay, Stay

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, M/M, Song fic, idk they're of college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically based of the song Stay, Stay, Stay by Taylor Swift (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSnLobOpuOI)</p><p>Rated Teen and Up because of some swearing (not a lot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Stay, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda love this, kinda dislike this. I really love this song so I attempted to write based off it. Hope you enjoy :-)

                They were in the midst of another stupid fight, and Castiel was sure that this was end of him and Dean. He was sure Dean was just going to turn away.  
                “Get the fuck out, Dean!” Castiel screamed, lunging his phone across the room and aiming for Dean’s head, “I don’t wanna fucking see you again!”  
                Dean took all that Cas threw at him, because honestly, he kinda deserved it. He’s been an asshole to Cas lately, neglecting him to go out with his friends and forgetting important things like their 3 year anniversary or Castiel’s big promotion at his fancy publishing job.  
                This time they were fighting-well, Dean wasn’t really fighting, he was more just listening to Cas yell and scream-about how Dean is never there when Cas  needs something. It’s always “Baby, I’m going out with the guys” or “I’ll talk to you later, Benny wants to hang out before he leaves to go visit his family” when Cas attempts to talk to Dean. Cas is fucking _sick of it_. He’s sick of being ignored by the man he loves more than anything and being left to cry alone on the couch. He just wanted Dean to be there when he was tired or stressed or sad. Castiel wasn’t one of those clingy lovers, he just wanted to know that Dean still wanted him.  
                Cas’s yelling finally died down and Dean dared take a step towards the blue eyed man in front of him. His arms reached out, going for Cas’s hips to pull him closer.  
                Cas took a step back. “ _Don’t touch me.”_  He seethed, his face red from yelling.  
                “Baby, I’m sorry -“ Dean tried, his voice soft and refusing to meet the eyes of the man he loved so dearly that he failed. Dean loves Castiel, and frankly, it fucking terrified him. Dean and Cas were both 21 and he had been in a relationship with this man for 3 years, and he still got freaked out that he could love someone so much. Everyone and everything Dean loved had eventually gone away in one or another at some time in his life, and he couldn’t lose Cas. Dean thought distancing himself from Cas would somehow make him less scared of what he felt, but now here he stands in front of the love of his life with one foot out the door.  
                “ _Get out.”_ Castiel repeated, arms folded over his chest. Dean hung his head and turned around, walking towards the door.  
                That night he slept in his car, outside of his and Cas’s apartment building. He couldn’t bring himself to pull out of the parking lot and leave.  
                The next morning, Dean went into the trunk of his car, filled to the brim with shit from his past, and grabbed his old high school football helmet and slipping it on his head. He made his way back up to his and Cas’s apartment.  
                “Dean?” he heard Cas call as the door close behind him. He found Cas in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
                “Yeah, angel,” Dean sighed and took off the helmet, “it’s me.”  
                “C-can we talk?” Cas stuttered.  
                _Oh god,_  Dean thought, _this is it. He’s finally done with my shit and he’s leaving me._  
                Dean nodded and they both sat on the stools in the kitchen, Cas quietly stirring his coffee. The sat in silence for a minute before Castiel spoke.  
                “I’m sorry.” Cas said, staring at his coffee.  
                “What?” Dean blurted out. The green eyed man continued, “baby, _you didn’t do anything._ I’m an asshole and I’m sorry and I’m in love with you, and I’m fucking scared, even after all this time. I’m scared of you leaving because you’ve found someone or something better or just because you decide you don’t love me anymore so I tried to avoid loving you but I can’t, I fucking can’t do it, Cas.”  
                Cas reached up and cupped Dean’s face, “It’s okay, Dean.”  
                “No, it’s not! You deserve better, so much better, babe, and I don’t know how you put up with me.”  
                “Because I love you, Dean. I love that you’ve memorized every little thing about me and how you find it funny when I get mad sometimes and that I’m almost always laughing when I’m with you and how you carry the groceries whenever we go shopping even though I’m completely capable of doing it and I love that you _stayed_. I didn’t see you leave the parking lot last night and you didn’t leave me. You were here, even if you weren’t physically with me, you were right downstairs.” Cas’s hands fell to Dean’s shoulders.  
                Dean grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled him off the stool, sitting him on his lap. “I’m sorry,” Dean repeated, nuzzling his head into the crook of Cas’s neck and kissing it lightly, “I don’t deserve you. Thank you for putting up with me.”  
                “Thank you for staying.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead as Dean held Castiel closer.


End file.
